This invention relates to a CMOS binary equals comparator having carry in and carry out terminals, so that a plurality of such comparators may be chained to form an n-bit binary equals comparator. It may be used where one number is to be compared with another and the complement of the second number is available. the advantage of the comparator is the small number of transistors required for the comparison of each bit.